Lights in the Sky
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *Gamzee/Dave, fluff, redrom* Dave finds out Gamzee has never seen fireworks, and decides to fix that.


**SOY:** Gamzee/Dave, because that is a pairing I enjoy in both red and black. :3 Also, I'm sorry about the pesterlog, but won't allow for coloured text, let alone different font, which is a real shame ;_; I hope it's still understandable despite that!

…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: Teen.

**Warnings:** fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HomeStuck.

…–…–…–…–…–…

**Lights in the Sky**

**One–shot**

–– **terminallyCapricious ****[TC]**** began trolling turntechGodhead ****[TG]**** at 16:45 ––**

**TC: sO i Up AnD hEaRd FrOm ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg GrApEvInE tHaT yOu ChIlL bRo'S bE oUt Of WoRk EaRlY tOdAy!**

**TC: hOnK**

**TG: hey there gam**

**TG: just the troll i was waiting for**

**TC: :O)**

**TG: yes that grapevine of yours is right im free like a bird in a couple hours**

**TG: and guess the best part**

**TC: :O(?**

**TG: im not going back in until i–fuck–your–sleep–schedule–monday**

**TG: three fucking days to laze around in my underwear all day because of some stupid office renovations that i dont give two shits about**

**TG: im not gonna complain its some time off work for me so its perf**

**TG: so you and i man, weve got a nice weekend to look forwards to**

**TG: hey gam**

**TG: you there**

**TC: wHaT?**

**TC: oH mAn SoRrY, i SpAcEd AlL oUt**

**TC: BrO cAn'T bE aLl MeNtIoNiNg He Be RuNnInG iN hIs MoThErFuCkInG uNdErWeAr To Me AnD nOt ExPeCtInG mY bRaIn To Be AlL wRaPpInG mY sHiT aRoUnD tHaT mIrAcUlOuS tHoUgHt**

**TC: HoNk :O)**

**TG: honestly gam i swear my striders swag has hit your brain real hard but**

**TG: fuck if youre not sending some good vibes down to lil dave**

**TG: youre free to imagine me however you wish**

**TG: just dont forget the real deal k**

**TG: anyway bro what about meetin up for some motherfucking miracles tonight**

**TG: just you n me**

**TC: i ShOuLd GeT mY wAy InTo YoUr MoThErFuCkInG hOuSe ThEn To GeT tHiS bItChTiT pArTy StArTeD bRo**

**TC: I cOuLd BaKe SoMe HeAvEnLy PiE fOr Us To Be AlL sHaRiNg AbOuT**

**TC: lIfEsIs BeEn GiViNg Me ThE a–Ok FoR bAkInG tHe MiRaClEs AlL oUt**

**TG: uh gam**

**TG: hold onto that thought but**

**TG: better stay away from my neighbourhood for tonight**

**TG: they have planned a fireworks show and its gonna be packed ass full of kids and families and shitty couples and you aint going to like the noise**

**TG: just wait for me at your hive ill come there when i finish working**

**TG: k?**

**TC: fIrEwOrKs :O(? iS yOuR hOuSe BeEn InTo FiRe TrOuBlE?**

**TC: :O(**

**TC: iS sOmE FUCKER tHrEaTeNiNg My MoThErFuCkInG sTrIdErBrO? ShOuLd I gEt My MiRaCuLoUs ClUBs AlL oUt AnD rEaDy FoR sOmE bEaUtIfUl MIRACLES bRo?**

**TG: while it is touching youd be all up for maiming whoever is out to burn my house to shreds**

**TG: and babe its touching me so deep you wouldnt believe**

**TG: shits all kinds of cute**

**TG: my boyfriendo juggalo wanting to smash his giant lethal clubs into someones head for me**

**TG: no**

**TG: no need to go out of your way gamzee**

**TG: it wasnt literal fires here**

**TG: wait no i mean yes literal fires but not**

**TG: its not real fires not rap fires either its all up in the air, that kind of fires**

**TG: like a hundred feet above my house so its not going to be touching my equipment you dont really think id let anyone touch my turntables right**

**TG: wait**

**TG: youve never seen fireworks**

**TC: yOu AlL uP aNd LoSt Me ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR**

**TC: bUt I'm AlWaYs BuRn Up AnD bEeN rEaDy FoR sOmE tHrAsHiNg Of BlAsPhEmOuS pInK mOnKeYs If NeEdS iT bE**

**TC: hOnK ;O)**

**TG: yes well**

**TG: dont worry about that we just established already thats a cute romantic redrom thing to want to smash stuff for your matesprit**

**TG: ill just call you my little hulk**

**TG: gamz smash**

**TG: but no really youve never seen fireworks before**

**TG: thats preposterous**

**TG: its like i dunno being a troll and missing all those grubtrials you have**

**TG: its a thing thats not done**

**TG: just its less painful for all the parties involved and theres no actual bleeding or dying unless kids are idiots and try to fire some themselves**

**TG: which kind of happens but i guess its different from getting chased by some weird beast while you try to keep alive**

**TG: i guess wrong example my bad**

**TG: the point is you gotta check that shit out**

**TG: youll love it**

**TC: I dOn'T rEaLlY gEt WhAt YoU bEeN sPoUtInG uP tIlL nOw MoThErFuCkEr**

**TC: Do I nOt Be CoMiNg At YoUr MoThErFuCkInG pLaCe?**

**TC: :O(?**

**TG: no, my motherfucking juggalo boyfriend**

**TG: were going together to see some miracles tonight**

**TG: ill come pick you up at eight its a date**

**TC: HoNk :O) :O) :O)**

**TG: now i have to go back to work ill see you later babe**

**TG: 3**

**TC: hOnK 3**

–– **turntechGodhead ****[TG]**** ceased pestering terminallyCapricious ****[TC]**** at 17:00 ––**

Gamzee didn't really like Dave's neighbourhood.

It was chaotic, full of people walking everywhere and tall buildings, completely different from where he lived, in the outskirts of the city; almost everybody was human in this district, too, and only a few trolls would be seen walking around here and there.

It made one brother feel constricted, almost unwelcome, but unfortunately that was also the cheapest place Dave could find, and one he was quite attached to, and Gamzee wouldn't ask him to move simply due to his own dislike.

The sea of short aliens everywhere around him always put Gamzee somewhat on edge, especially when the motherfuckers kept glancing over at him with surprise or curiosity, some even going as far as to abruptly move out of the way so not to pass too close to him.

He preferred his own 'neighbourhood' –it was closer to the water, away from a lot of people, and just like any good, respectable troll hive, it was somewhat isolated, which suited him well. Less people coming around unless he wanted them, more space to breathe without having anyone too close.

From the top of his hive, Gamzee could see the stars, as the illumination wasn't blinding out the sky, like it did around his Matesprit's house, and the soft sound of the sea wasn't interrupted by loud noises, cars and honking.

Gamzee didn't quite _like_ cars either.

Still, he likes Dave's _house_, because it was high up in one of the tallest buildings, allowing Gamzee a good view of the city and its lights, and that was something he enjoyed. That, and the fact that Dave's house could fit his size, something that not many of the humans' buildings did, not even now that the two cultures were so intermingled together.

It showed Gamzee that Dave wanted him there.

Dave also seemed to get how uncomfortable being in the area made Gamzee feel, and they usually spent time at Gamzee's hive, or coped up in his apartment, or elsewhere in the city.

Motherfucker always knew how to do pleasant things that made Gamzee's bloodpusher race pleasantly.

Even then, it seemed like today there were far more humans than usual around, the crowds looking constricting and suffocating, and even though Gamzee was imposing and tall, and would have easily been able to force the sea to part for him if he wanted to, half of the time the opposite happened –just like now. The unrelenting sea of humans forced Gamzee to retreat until his back hit one of the trees adorning the side of the main street, bark pressed against the skin of his arms.

From this almost safe viewpoint, Gamzee lazily glanced around at the street. Once in a while, he could see a troll, or a few, move through the crowd, but overall, the streets were overflowing with an almost homogeneous stream of humans.

Gamzee wrinkled his nose and scratched his chin with a finger, lips twitching downwards. He could understand why Dave had said he wouldn't like being around his house today.

As he debated whether to push through the crowd or just wait where he was, he caught sight of a few rustbloods and a tall jadeblood; the group studiously refused to look at him once they noticed him staring, and he glared at them, eyes narrowed and posture erect, until they were gone from his sight.

Dave had said he would come and get him at his hive at eight, but Gamzee liked to surprise his matesprit (with more than just motherfucking miraculous pies), and he had decided that waiting for him in the general vicinity of his workplace would be a motherfucking nice piece of surprise.

It wasn't dark yet –barely around seven in the evening– and Gamzee still had his diurnal vision, but the sky was slowly gaining an orangey tinge, barely there unless one had sharp eyes, and it was surprising that the streets were still as crowded as before… much to Gamzee's perplexity, perhaps even more so.

All the humans were now walking the same way, instead of creating discordant, opposite fluxes, and Gamzee threw a look at the digital clock on top of a nearby building to make sure he had the correct time.

He finally moved again, stretching his back to its full height, and waded through the crowd with a few, wide strides.

"Move, motherfuckers," he stated, his tone rumbling in a lower pitch, lips stretched slightly, and one of the humans reacted with a grunt, while the others moved out of his path without commenting.

The building where Dave worked was an unassuming, bland one –Dave's work was, in itself and in Dave's own words, 'unassumingly crappy but it pays the bills until I get my awesome work recognised and published around the world'– and Gamzee strolled towards the entrance, only stopping when he noticed someone walking out; his eyes brightened and sharpened considerably when he recognised his matesprit.

The human's shoulders were tense and his back was slouched in fatigue, and Gamzee's smile widened as he lifted his arm in greeting, waiting for his quadrantmate to see him.

Dave's eyes widened a fraction behind his shades as he caught sight of Gamzee's looming figure waving at him from the other side of the street, but he recovered quickly and made his way to him, smirking.

"Hey, Gamz," he greeted, looking up.

It had been a while since he'd seen his boyfriend-slash-matesprit, at least a week, if not more, and for a moment he had to shift his perspective to match the sweet, albeit sometimes creepy, troll he spoke with through pesterchum with the giant troll standing in front of him, face painted in the shape of a clown mask, straight lines and razor edges.

Gamzee was imposing, he knew how to act and move like he meant business, and he carried himself with an aura of danger that wasn't entirely coming from his blood colour, but he was also a silly juggalo troll, addicted to disgusting beverages and easily distracted.

"Hey there, motherfucker," the soft smile Gamzee had on his face shifted slightly, gaining a sharp edge, and Dave felt his heart flutter slightly. "I decided to be up and visiting you instead of waiting for you to be coming at my hive, too hyped for our out date".

Dave nodded, tapping his knuckles on one of Gamzee's arms, and the troll leaned down, his fingers tracing the side of Dave's cheek; Dave had gotten used to how delicate the troll could be, despite the huge strength those hands possessed, and smirked up, shifting his shades down his nose so that Gamzee could see his eyes.

"Well big guy, no harm done," he nudged the troll with his elbow. "Let's go, or we won't get the best seats for the show".

"We're seeing a show?" Dave could see Gamzee's confusion on his face as the troll followed him, mindful of slowing down his pace enough not to surpass him in three steps. "Must be one hell of a motherfucking show with all these people wanting to be seeing it".

Despite his usual ability to keep his expression an unfaltering mask of coolness, Dave had to admit defeat, and smiled up at him.

"I assure you, it's going to be good, better than when you found out they shipped faygo in pick-your-flavour 24 boxes," he stated, lifting both hands in the air to impress on his juggalo boyfriendsprit the exact amount of awesome they were going to see.

Gamzee glanced down at him, trying to determine whether Dave was making fun of him for getting hyper over his favourite drink or was actually being serious, but at the sight of the small smile, he relaxed.

They walked across the street, wading through the crowd easily even when Dave was the one leading the pace, and Gamzee looked around, curious as to where they were going.

Many shops were still open despite the hour, and there were even stands of food at the corner of the street; Gamzee wanted to get close and grab something to munch on, but one look at the vendor's face had him reconsider, so he shrugged and kept on following Dave instead.

Much to Gamzee's surprise, the zone they were walking in actually faced the sea, though it was nothing like where he lived; there was a long sidewalk and a lot of metal, unlike the quiet, natural slide of ground into water so close to his hive, and a railing kept the people safe from jumping down into the waters below.

The skyscrapers around them seemed to curve and give the stars a chance, because as he looked up, surprised, he could see a good chunk of the darkening sky right above the sea. With how the buildings' windows all around were lit, it gave the neighbourhood a different look, not at all unpleasant.

He looked down at Dave, furrowing his brows, wondering why Dave had never thought about showing this side of his city to him, but Dave was too busy glancing around to pay attention to him.

"Dave–"

"Wait a sec babe, here's far too crowded, I want to find a better spot–"

Even if the sight wasn't bad, the crowd was indeed a problem, as Gamzee's senses were now filled with the smell of humans, and it made his blood boil. He could feel their gazes on him, some reluctant to get close, some having to move his way, invading his personal bubble, because there wasn't much space left around, and he didn't like it.

He hunched his shoulders, and that was probably taken as a warning because a group of young women gathered their kids to them and started whispering.

One man pointed at Gamzee and started speaking to some of his mates, though the troll didn't quite get what was being said, and a nearby brownblood winced, trying to look inconspicuous.

The commotion seemed to alert someone, because not even a minute later a man dressed in a police uniform walked towards them, eyeing Gamzee's horns and face paint warily.

Dave's eyebrow lifted above his shades as he turned to stare at the officer, arms coming to rest on his hips.

"Is there a problem?"

Despite his distrustful attitude, the man's voice didn't shake when he spoke up, glaring at Gamzee but talking to Dave, "City regulations state that a troll with blood higher than teal must be accompanied to large manifestations, or events that host more than a hundred humans, by their moirail, otherwise all permissions are restricted and he/she has to be led away," it was obvious he'd learned the rules' manual line by line by his monotone. "Are you this troll's moirail?"

Gamzee's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the human, feeling instinctively protective over his matesprit despite the fact that no threat had been issued.

"He's my _motherfucking_ matesprit," he growled, his voice lowering instantly into a soft, cracking growl.

Dave hurried up and placed a calming hand on Gamzee's arm. "S' fine, man, we're just here to watch the show like everybody else".

The police officer cleared his throat, but his body was tense and he looked ready to react. Dave, by reflex, had also tensed up, but he forced himself to calm down for Gamzee's benefit.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I have to ask you to help me lead your… matesprit…" there was a weird look in the man's eyes that told Dave exactly what he thought of interspecies relationships, "–away from the crowd. If you refuse, I will have to call in help, and we are trained to take care of… people of his kind".

Despite knowing better, Dave instantly tensed up again. He knew exactly what the officer meant with that –they had tried to sedate Gamzee already, back when Dave wasn't quadranted with him, for a stupid misunderstanding in a public place.

A squad had put Gamzee on sopor, sending him into relapse, and it had taken all of Karkat's self-control to get him back to normal, and excruciating months of withdrawal, juncture pain and spasms. Dave had been partly responsible for the shit, and his desire to help fix his (albeit unwanted) mistake was ultimately what had made them fall into a quadrant together.

For a moment he wondered how easy it would be to ask Sollux to hack into the police's accounts to send some compromising, illegal photos featuring that guy… then he decided it wasn't worth it.

He straightened his back, gaining a few inches as he did so –his stance came useful when he had to stand up to someone, as he always slouched over, looking shorter than he actually was– and stared at the man in front of him, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"Actually," he cleared his throat, pacing himself in the way he'd seen Terezi do when she was about to go on a legal rant on someone's ass, "the City regulation manual states that any troll higher than teal must be accompanied during gatherings and social manifestations with more than a hundred humans by at least one of their _quadrantmates_, usually their moirail, but not strictly limited to that. As belonging to Gamzee Makara's red quadrant," he smirked at the way the man shivered as he mentioned Gamzee's surname, sign he knew perfectly well who Gamzee was related to, and who he was friends with, "I am legally authorized to accompany him whenever the fuck he wishes to go, including a fireworks display in this beautiful city".

The man looked clearly taken aback.

On one side, he didn't want to go against his loved manual of rules, but on the other… he also didn't want to make enemies with a Makara… or any of his quadrants.

Gamzee, who had remained silent and was watching Dave, curled his lips up in a smile and leaned down, wrapping one of his long, strong arms around his humans' shoulders, and pulled him close, peering at the officer from above Dave's hair.

"Heard what my motherfucking redbro said, motherfucker?" his throat clicked, then switched to a pleased purr when the human shrunk away from them, smelling of defeat. "Then I suggest you motherfucking return to your pleasant job while me and my matesprit go and have some fun".

The way he purred out the last word, dragging it out, rolling the sound until it became a low growl, made Dave arch his back slightly against him, his body reacting to the troll's voice with a pleased shiver.

It had a completely different reaction in the other human, though; he backed away instantly, fingers twitching as he tried to find out if the troll's words could count as some sort of threat, but obviously couldn't find any.

The man disappeared in the crowd, and Gamzee tilted his head to the side, glancing at the people surrounding them; some were still looking wary, as expected, but a few had relaxed and were now chatting between each other, if not reassured at least somewhat less on edge. The brownblood troll also looked more at ease, relaxing against the railing.

Gamzee's throat echoed with a series of clicks and snaps as he held Dave against his chest, nuzzling his nose into his hair and breathing deeply. A part of him felt a strong, underlined urge to have his Moirail at his side, like a tight grip on his insides, like breathy murmurs into the back of his head, coils of smoke curling around his brain–

He tightened his hold on Dave, using his warm, smaller body as an anchor to push the smoke away, concentrating on the feeling of his matesprit's hot skin under his fingers, on the way his hair smelled, like Gamzee's motherfucking favourite shampoo, and felt the need abate slightly.

With a deep breath, he straightened his back again.

Dave detached himself from Gamzee slowly, as if sensing the troll's mood, though Gamzee supposed he couldn't know what was going through his brain –Dave wasn't his Moirail, he couldn't enter his thinkpan like his palebro did.

"We should get moving, big guy, don't want to find the best spot taken over because of some shitty policeman playing xenophobe," Dave's fingers lingered on his arm a moment more, and Gamzee relished in the warmth.

Humans were always warm, hot under his touch, their closeness almost intoxicating, their heat even too much unless it was Dave, then it was never _enough_ –like the drugs Gamzee refused to take, but of a different quality, an addiction that he was free to have.

An addiction he could drown himself into, brush and touch and caress and hold close, an addiction that wanted him back, and one that didn't fill his head with malicious, murderous desire.

Dave took a step to the side, eyes unhurriedly sweeping past the crowd around them, and Gamzee found himself burning for a glimpse of his eyes, followed by a strong wave of possessiveness, refusal to allow himself the pleasure to take away Dave's shades because that would mean share that privilege with every other fucking undeserving blasphemous motherfucker around them.

He reigned on the thought, pushed it down, imagined Karkat's pacifying hands rubbing the back of his hand, his comforting growls and curses, and stepped to follow Dave through the parting crowd.

Slowly, they moved away from the sea of people, the path taking them further along the coastline, down a small staircase of stone steps until they were standing in front of a closed gate, a sign warning them that no trespassers were allowed.

On the other side, Gamzee could see an empty parking lot and a building under construction.

"Push me up," Dave ordered, signalling for Gamzee to give him a hand.

For a moment, Gamzee looked over at the human in confusion.

"We be all trespassing like motherfucking thieves?"

Dave's lips twitched up in a small smirk. "Nothing much to steal around here, unless you dig bricks and metal bars," he replied.

Gamzee took his time to think up something to say, "What would be blindsis be all up and saying if she knew?"

Dave seemed to pause, obviously thinking it through before ultimately shrugging. "I won't tell her if you don't," he told the tall troll. "We set?"

Gamzee's answer was to grab Dave by his sides, easily lifting him up; he felt the human's muscles tense as he deposited him on top of the gates, which were clearly human-sized but got nothing on a troll his size.

Dave pirouetted down the other side, dusting his knees and holding out his hand towards Gamzee. "You coming?" he stated.

Easily lifting himself on the other side, Gamzee found himself smiling. There were no annoying voices around them, and the silence was pleasing.

He gathered Dave into his arms again, the thin, wiry frame fitting perfectly in his hold, and curved down to kiss him, lips meeting halfway; their noses knocked against each other, causing Dave to snort and Gamzee to chuckle.

Dave kissed gently, teasingly –every time his lips parted, his tongue would dart out, teasing Gamzee, giving him a taste before retreating again, making the troll follow it with his own tongue, coaxing Dave to open up for him.

Gamzee himself kissed like every time was the last, like he could never get enough of Dave, smirking when he left the human breathless, until he'd mapped his mouth and lips and knew them by memory.

They parted a moment, breaths intermingling together, and Gamzee caught a glimpse of red behind those dark shades, which made him thirst for his lips again, so he once again trapped them in a searing kiss.

Dave's hands found their way up to the troll's shoulders, stretching to grasp them firmly and pull him closer, and Gamzee exhaled softly in the kiss, muscles he hadn't known were tense relaxing at the touch.

"You could been all motherfucking jumping on your own," he breathed when they parted, feeling the hurried pace of Dave's heart against his chest.

"Why bother when you have a boyfriend who can lift and carry you 'round like a king?"

Snickering amusedly, Gamzee released him.

"So what are we doing here, motherfucking Strider?" he asked, looking around.

The sight hadn't changed much, they still had a beautiful view of the bay, glittering illumination reflected on the waters, but it was only then that Gamzee realised it had grown dark, his vision shifting to nocturnal while he hadn't been paying attention.

The sky was tinged with blues and blacks, and Gamzee lost himself staring at a small batch of stars that were visible in the upper corner, right above the bridge on the other side of the city; he could vaguely distinguish the Great Highblooded Rinser constellation, the one humans called Ursa Major, and there was even a hint of Empress –what Dave called Venus– peeking from behind a mass of clouds.

Gamzee looked down at Dave, pleased when the human removed his shades and tugged Gamzee's hand leading him to the railing closest to the bay. It felt like they were waiting for something in particular –the fireworks Dave had mentioned before, obviously– and Gamzee sat down cracking his fingers.

"When's all starting to burn?" he asked after a while, silent having stretched on enough.

Dave snorted into his hand and pressed his back against a stone pillar. "Just wait some more, you impatient juggalo, I promise you it's gonna blow your mind".

"I could be up to be waiting if you could get some of the waiting on while being closer than that, motherfucker," Gamzee wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which was a peculiar sight with all his makeup.

Dave smiled and sat down at his side, and Gamzee promptly grabbed him and dragged the human to sit between his thighs, holding him close. With that done, having secured his human where he wanted him, Gamzee had no qualms waiting.

For a while the two remained silent, the troll more focused on the feeling of Dave's warmth seeping through his clothes to remember they were waiting for something, and that was why he missed the tell-tale whistle signalling something was happening.

He was thus completely taken by surprise when there was a soft pop somewhere above him, followed by a sudden explosion of light.

"What the motherFUCKING–"

Gamzee looked up, and stopped breathing.

The sky was alight with strands of red lights that disappeared almost as soon as he looked up, fluttering and fading as they spread apart, but they were quickly replaced by golden flickers bursting to life where the reds had died.

Another long whistle, and this time Gamzee heard it, and then a louder noise, then green and violet exploded above the bay, forming beautiful, flashy flowers that spread wide before also vanishing into the night.

Mouth parted in surprise, eyes just as wide, Gamzee's gaze darted around, trying to focus on each flower of light before it vanished, hastily following the next shower, not sure where to look.

Some of the burst of lights were longer, wider in width, some lasted almost nothing, getting lost in the darkness around, their colours dying prematurely, not allowing Gamzee enough time to truly appreciate them.

Some pirouetted in the sky for a while, leaving behind trails that fluttered down until they were gone.

Greens and violets were followed by reds and yellows, then gold and white, then blues and oranges.

"Dave, it's MOTHERFUCKING _beautiful_!" he breathed, not wanting to interrupt the soft explosions with the sound of his own voice. He was in so much awe at the beautiful show that he could barely breath, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, and Dave, his back pressed against him, could easily feel that.

"Told you it'd blow your mind, Gamz," he murmured in reply, eyeing Gamzee's face and taking amusement in his childish delight. "Now keep looking up there, you don't wanna miss the best".

Gamzee clenched his hold around Dave's shoulder, fingers reaching up to intertwine with his own.

They fell silent again when after a short pause, the fireworks started again.

Now they were bigger, and the explosions were even louder, and more than a few were shot up at the same time, burning up the portion of sky right above the bay.

Gamzee reacted with small grunts and pleased chirrups, loud and amused, almost bouncing where he was sitting, and Dave chuckled.

It wasn't that often he could surprise his lover with something, as it was the troll the one who liked to surprise him, so he basked in the feeling, and enjoyed the fireworks from his comfortable spot, surrounded by Gamzee's arms.

As he'd said, the best had yet to come.

After a particularly long bout of loud, smaller fireworks, the kind that sputtered in the sky, curling on themselves and dying with only a small flutter of gold, and a few fountains that flew across the surface of the sea, spiralling and showering sparkles around before sinking, there was another pause, and he felt Gamzee's grip on his fingers tighten.

"I can't fucking wrap my mind on all this miracles of fire, Dave," there was still an edge of awe in his voice. "They be all motherfucking bright my eyes are all wide trying to take in all that".

Dave tried to remember how it felt to watch fireworks for the first time, as a kid. Bro had taken him to the roof of their apartment, way back when they still lived together, and prepared a small feast, with nachos and beer (Dave got apple juice, of course).

He didn't remember exactly what he'd seen, but he distinctly remembered Bro's silhouette against the sky with fire dancing behind him, then a hand reaching around his shoulder as they watched the display together.

Dave might not remember everything exactly, but if he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could still recall the feeling of wonder he'd felt, seeing lights burning the sky right in front of him.

Before things had turned sour, before they had been dragged…

Another long whistle shook Dave out of his train of thoughts, and he opened his eyes in time to see a particular firework go off that made Gamzee freeze.

The shade wasn't the exact shade of Gamzee's blood, because there hadn't been much time and he'd had to make do with the things already there, but the shape was the right one.

Gamzee stared in shock at his own emoticon greeting him from the sky above the city until it faded away, and finally managed to tear his eyes off the sky to stare down at Dave, mouth open.

"How did you motherfucking do _that_?"

Dave tilted his head up and, although the position wasn't entirely comfortable, placed a small kiss on Gamzee's chin.

"You just have to know the right people to ask, that's all," he smirked.

Shaking his head, Gamzee looked back up, but the smiling, nosy emoticon was already being replaced with other multi-coloured fireworks.

"How?" he asked again, overwhelmed.

"I just had to pay the guy a little sum, nothing big," the human reassured him. "Besides, I lured him with a free pass for Bro's porn site".

Gamzee's awe was quickly substituted with a wrinkle that tried hard not to turn into a frown.

"But…"

"Nah, he didn't need to know what the site was about he just wanted some porn, poor guy doesn't know what's gonna happen to his poor retinas but at least we got ourselves some nice personal touch all over the city".

Gamzee's frown disappeared, replaced with a toothy grin.

"Motherfucking miraculous," he purred. Then after a short pause, he gently pulled Dave's chin up until their eyes met. "Thank you".

Then he leaned down and kissed Dave's smug smirk away from his lips.

Above them, the last fireworks exploded loudly, the last flash before it ended, but Gamzee now had eyes only for him matesprit.


End file.
